


Trouble

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae doesn't make trouble. Not unless he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> First Super Junior story. Yay! Part 2 of the Thousand Words project.

"I think you should ease off."

 

"What do you mean, sir?" Donghae asked, hands starting to sweat by his sides. He wiped them on his jeans.

 

The president looked up from behind his desk. His eyes moved from Hyukjae, standing quietly next to him, head bowed, back to Donghae.

 

"I mean less touching, less kissing and less interaction on the stage."

 

He felt Hyukjae startle next to him.  He met the president's eyes, fighting the urge to bow his head and apologise. "Has there been any problem? Have we done something wrong?"

 

The president frowned. "You are too close. When you're on stage it seems you're so focused on each other that you forget the audience. The whole point of fanservice is to make the audience feel a part of it. It doesn't work if you forget they exist." His words were sharp and his eyes never left Donghae's.

 

He held the president's gaze for a moment before bowing. "We're sorry, sir."

 

The president looked back at his papers with a nod. "Hmm. Just be mindful of how it looks. They want you to fall in love with them, not each other."

 

"We understand, sir."

 

\---

 

The first time Donghae told him he was beautiful, Hyukjae had blinked at him and walked away, thinking Donghae was making fun of him.

 

The second time had been just before one of their first concerts and Donghae had pulled him closer and whispered the words in his ear.

 

_To me, you are beautiful._

 

The third time, Donghae had snuck in to bed with him, arms and legs wrapped around him, lips in his hair. Hyukjae had twisted in his arms to face him.

 

_Stop making fun of me. Stop lying._

 

Donghae's eyes had widened.

 

_I'm not lying to you. I'd never lie to you._ Donghae had taken his face in both hands to stop Hyukjae from turning away. His dark hair had been in his eyes and he had smelt like the dorm shampoo. Hyukjae had never really wanted to look away.

 

_To me, you are the most beautiful person here._

 

_Why would you think that?_

 

Donghae had smiled, sweet and shy. His thumb had brushed over Hyukjae's lips right before he had leaned forwards to kiss him.

 

_Because I love you._

 

\---

 

Donghae grasped his wrist in the hall outside the president's door.

 

"I'm not sorry."

 

"You heard what he said. We can't...be like that anymore."

 

"I don't care. I don't care what the fans think or want. I don't care what the president wants. I love you and I won't hide it."

 

"Donghae…"

 

Donghae leaned closer, his free hand firm over Hyukjae's heart.

 

"You're mine. I don't care who knows that."

 

"What about the group?"

 

"I care about them. But you matter more to me."

 

Hyukjae laced his fingers with Donghae's over his heart. 

 

"We have to be responsible. With Leeteuk hyung gone, we can't make trouble."

 

Donghae grinned.  "I don't make trouble."

 

Hyukjae laughed. "Of course not."

 

He kept a hold on Donghae's hand as they walked down the corridor. He heard a fangirl squee as they entered the lift.

 

"Don't know what the boss was talking about, the fans love Eunhae!"

 

Hyukjae laughed and punched Donghae playfully on the arm. 

 

Donghae caught his hand and kissed him as the lift doors closed behind them.

 

***


End file.
